


Begining of School Introductions

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School AU, Humanstuck, M/M, begining of school, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: It's the beginning of the school year and Karkat's Language Arts teacher gave the class a get to know the class type of assignment.





	Begining of School Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on something that happened to me at the beginning of the year this year. I meant to post this when it was more relevant but I kind of forgot about it.

Karkat hated this. It was the beginning of the year, so a bunch of teachers were doing a bunch of stupid ‘get to know each other’ activites. So for Language Arts, the teacher said they had to interview someone in the class.

He had tried to partner with John first but the stupid fuck had chosen Kanaya to be his partner. “I want to get to know my best friends girlfriend and my boyfriends best friend.” He had said. Karkat pouted but he understood.

When everyone else had partners, the only one left was Dave. He didn’t hate Dave, the two are really good friends but Dave really annoyed him sometimes.

“Do you have a significant other?” Dave asked, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do Dave, you know this shit. You're just doing this to piss me the fuck off." Karkat said, glaring at the other.

“Yeah, but these guys don’t know you.” Dave said, ignoring the last part and writing it down on his index card, “How is you relationship?” Karkat crossed his arms.

“Are you implying something Dave?” Karkat asked angrily.

“Not at all Karkat. Why would you think that I would be implying anything?” Dave asked, faking innocence. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever, I get it. Just keep going asshole.” Karkat said rolling his eyes

\-------------

When the teacher said it was time to introduce your partner to the class, Dave quickly raised his hand, volunteering him and Karkat to go first. Dave not only wanted to get it over with but also knew that it pissed off Karkat, who didn’t want to go.

“This is my bro Karkat Vantas and I’m Dave Strider.” Dave said motioning to Karkat and himself, “Karkat’s favorite color is Blue and he likes art. Karkat has a boyfriend and the two have a good relationship. The two have a sickeningly sweet relationship in fact. Sometimes it a bit gross how sweet they are."

“Shut up,” Karkat said, his face red, “Keep going.” He said when Dave didn’t continue.

“He’s rude.” Dave said and Karkat rolled his eyes. John looked at Karkat, and smiled. Karkat looked down at the floor as Dave continued talking about Karkat, very embarrassed. When he was done, Karkat quickly introduced Dave, his face tinted red.

The two then sat down, watching the other groups.

Karkat wasn’t really paying attention to them, thinking about the rest of the afternoon.

END

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://ecto-heir.tumblr.com/


End file.
